pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Version
Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire (ポケットモンスター ルビー・サファイア Pocket Monsters Ruby and Sapphire) are games that are part of the Generation III Pokémon Game Boy series. These games take place in the Hoenn region and featured new Pokémon in comparison to the previous versions. Locations *Littleroot Town *Oldale Town *Petalburg City *Slateport City *Pacifidlog Town *Battle Tower *Southern Island *Ever Grande City *Mossdeep City *Sootopolis City *Lilycove City *Fortree City *Mauville City *Rustboro City *Verdanturf Town *Lavaridge Town *Fallarbor Town Game Info Changes Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire featured a number of upgrades and differences from the previous games. *The game takes place in a new region, Hoenn. *The player now had the option to play as a male or female character at the start of the game. *An additional 135 Pokémon were introduced. *Brand new Moves and TM's were made available. *Double Battles were introduced. *The player can participate in Pokémon Contests. *Pokémon now have abilities. *Seperate icons for each Pokémon. *Running Shoes were introduced. *Weather effects were introduced. Starter Pokémon As is tradition, the player can choose one of three different Starter Pokémon at the start of the game. The player will need to choose one of these Pokémon to save Professor Birch, who is being attacked by a Poochyena. Also, in tradition, the three Pokémon are Fire, Water or Grass types. *Torchic - The Fire-Type *Mudkip - The Water-Type *Treecko - The Grass-Type Team Magma and Team Aqua Both Team Magma and Team Aqua are featured in the Ruby and Sapphire games. Depending on which game it is though will determine which Team the player will need to fight against. Ruby will feature Team Magma and Sapphire will have Team Aqua. Legendary Pokémon As in every other Main Series Pokémon game, there are a set of Legendary Pokémon which were first featured in Ruby and Sapphire. 'The Golems' *Registeel *Regirock *Regice 'The Eon Pokémon' *Latias *Latios 'The Super-ancient Pokémon' *Groudon (Ruby) *Kyogre (Sapphire) *Rayquaza Version Exclusive Pokémon Gallery Pokemon Hoen Boy and Girl.png|Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Boy and Girl Trivia *Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald are the only Pokémon games where the player can not choose the name of their rival at the start of the game. *These two games are the games of the main series where you don't see Professor Oak. *These games are also the only games where you will encounter your rival's starter at the arena where you battled Steven. *These games are the first main series games where you can't access Kanto and Johto. *Ruby and Sapphire are the first games to not have the slogan, "Gotta Catch 'em all". *Ruby and Sapphire have the least in game trades. *Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald are the only main-series Pokemon games in which the protagonist speaks (other than answering "yes" or "no"). He/she says "Where did he go?" and "Why did he go?", referring to the Magma/Aqua leader in the hideout. *Ruby/Sapphire are the first Pokémon games to begin with the player starting in a vehicle rather than in his/her bed room. *Ruby/Sapphire are the first Pokémon games to feature automobiles. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Main Series games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire